


散场后请不要在电影院逗留

by Anarchivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchivist/pseuds/Anarchivist
Summary: 神经病甜食





	散场后请不要在电影院逗留

带土第二次见到卡卡西的时候，对方手里捧着一大束花。

 

带土大二，分期买了switch，为了还钱在电影院打工。工作没什么难度，就是有点无聊，主要是在散场之后走进放映厅，扫扫爆米花，扔扔可乐瓶，偶尔善意告诫赖着不走的观众，没彩蛋，快滚。

有一天他碰到一个尤其烦人的观众。

当天是亲热系列首部电影的首映场，放映厅彻底爆满，到处都是穿着应援T恤特意赶来的阿宅粉丝。放映完之后粉丝们还流连忘返，凑在一起讨论。带土不耐烦地挥舞着拖把打断了这些热情的エロ文学交流团体，然后他发现这居然还不是最可怕的：有个废宅粉丝坐在位置上，把头埋在膝盖里，肩膀一抽一抽，看起来有点像在感动抽噎。

带土气呼呼地心想这什么人，看这种辣鸡色情电影都能哭的吗？

他抓起拖把准备再次赶人。废宅粉丝可能感觉到了他气势汹汹的视线，突然乖乖地站了起来，走掉了，经过他身边的时候还不好意思地小声讲了句抱歉。

废宅长得挺好看的，虽然穿着松松垮垮的老头衫应援T，但挺好看的。他其实没有哭，可能只是过呼吸，不过眼睛还是红红的。

带土心里一瞬间冒出可爱猫猫四个大字。他连忙手脚并用地把它们压了下去。

 

他本来就打算把这事当成一桩奇遇过去，没想到次日去打工又看见了废宅。他远远看到那个人的时候差点没认出来，只当是普通上班族在柜台买票。直到柜台招招手让他过去。废宅跟昨天判若两人，礼貌地跟他打了招呼，衬衫得体，手表合适，看起来完全就是隔壁一期上班族，只有在不好意思地讲出Ichaicha的时候，才又有一点可爱猫猫的感觉。

啊，你说那本书。带土从背包里掏出《亲热天堂》，他昨天打扫的时候捡到的，不过他没想到是这个人。太投入了？他把书递给废宅上班族。对方真挚地表达了感谢，然后顺手把花束递给他。送你了。

啊？带土还没反应过来。

别人送我的，借花献佛。对方说。他把《亲热天堂》放进包里之后好像突然又有了开玩笑的底气。还是说你想要锦旗？拾金不昧救我狗命那种？

带土被噎得不知道怎么回答，上班族趁机洒脱地挥挥手走掉了，留他捧着一大束花在原地发呆。因为这个，他被其他来当兼职的学生嘲笑了半个晚上。他回去认真查了一遍，在茂盛的铃兰底下发现了一张藏得很好的小纸片，抬头是“卡卡西前辈”。

底下是一串长长的心路历程，带土懒得看。他把花往沙发上胡乱一丢，发现自己居然有点盼望这个废宅再来。

 

 

后来连着快要大半个月，废宅都没来。

带土心想这么垃圾的色情电影大概也没人会看第二遍吧。

结果电影要下市的最后一天，下着瓢泼大雨，忠诚粉丝还是来了。带土打扫完另一个厅出来的时候，正好看到一个头发有一点点淋湿的废宅，换了一件应援T，依然松松垮垮，依然废宅。目光对视的瞬间，废宅不好意思地朝他点了点头，然后攥紧手里那本非常眼熟的书，进了放映厅。

带土想了想。

他跑去跟领班说下午请假，然后快速买了个票。

选座倒不是大问题。因为上映一个月加上下雨，这场只卖出了几张票，而废宅上次坐的后排中间现在只有一个座位已售。真相昭然若揭！带土快速买了一张隔壁座，然后又怂了，买了张废柴后一排靠过道的位置。他心想这样自己的企图就不会被发现了吧。

虽然他也不是很明白自己究竟有什么企图。

他握着两张票溜了进去，找到位置坐下，全程不敢看废宅的表情。然后心如鹿撞地，和一个才见过两面的人以及零零星星的阿宅一起，看了场本来绝对不会看的低俗电影——就是看到最后也没明白好在哪里。

他本来想偷看废宅，结果就在他看过去的瞬间，废宅的肩膀动了动，仿佛要转过来。带土想起人会察觉到视线的说法，担心对方回头看到自己，于是全程坐得笔挺直视屏幕心无旁骛。两个小时下来腰酸背痛，胜似干了几场清洁。

放映结束之后废宅没有哭也没有过呼吸，光是眼泪汪汪地看着屏幕，又坐了好一会儿才走。走之前似乎还往带土这边瞄了几眼（带土立即笔直正坐心无旁骛）。

他走了之后带土又有点说不出的后悔。现在轮到他被清洁工挥舞着拖把赶走了。

 

 

带土出了放映厅，发现废宅就站在柱子旁边。废宅说我以为你今天也要工作，所以就多等了一会。带土相信自己表面还好歹像个人样，内心已经变成了一个疯狂撒蹄子奔跑的羊驼。

这时候废宅看到他湿漉漉的手心里握了两张票根，问他是跟朋友来吗。

带土暴风点头。他艰难地酝酿了一下，好不容易才说出话来。他解释说今天放假，觉得这部应该不错（心虚）就约了朋友来看，结果下大雨人家没来。

废宅眼底还湿漉漉的，但已经露出了想捉弄人的表情。那，好看吗？

带土真诚地摇了摇头，然后反应过来，又僵在那里，小声说其实还不错要是能再看一遍就好了。

废宅意味不明的眯起眼睛微笑。那我请你看下一场。你在这里等一下不要走。

 

废宅拿着两张票回来的时候，带土正在心无旁骛地研究海报，看到他走过来，又僵硬地挪回刚才站的地方，一步不差。然后他们就又进了一次放映厅，这次真的是连座了，而且整个厅只剩他们两个人。带土发现废宅真的特别投入，一开始还能聊几句天打发尴尬，电影一开始就盯着屏幕完全痴迷其中，于是他放心大胆地时不时偷偷看一看废宅

电影结束之后废宅还坐在椅子里意犹未尽，带土不知道该说什么于是说我请你喝点什么吧。他没带伞，问柜台借了一把长柄大黑伞。可惜外面喝东西的店不是满客就是队很长，带土就提议他们走去街对面的自动售货机。提议完就后悔了，觉得配不上废宅，而且排队好像还能多讲几句话？

但是废宅毫不介意地说好啊好啊。还在土低头辨认饮料的时候挤到了他伞底下。

（带土暗自决定把这把开过光的伞买下来）

他们买好饮料，废宅指着隔壁剧院门厅说，不如我们去那里躲一下吧，正好也看看有什么剧目。带土走了过去才明白他是故意的，因为即将上映的第一部剧就是旨在跟最近刚落幕的电影联动的亲热天堂舞台剧。废宅当然看得非常开心。带土心里忽然有一个想法，他鼓足了勇气，结果这时废宅突然转过身，把他的想法讲了出来：

“下周，一起来看吧。”

 

Fin.

2018.06


End file.
